


Long lost summer

by Thorin0209



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: It's all about a long lost summer, young boys fighting each other and fell in love with each other, when 20 years pasts then the two of them have realized that the summer would come again, but that summer with each other would be gone forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我  
> 感情属于我  
> 什么都属于我  
> 属于他们的只有姓名  
> ：）

一切始於一推，一拽。

然後是被推搡著撞上牆面的脊背，強硬地擠進雙腿之間的膝蓋，年輕男孩稍顯粗糙的指尖向內翻轉，歇斯底里地撕扯彼此的衣物——如果可以，他們顯然更願意撕裂對方的肌膚，直至皮肉鮮血淋漓地翻開，露出底下暗紅的肌肉和蒼白的骨頭。

中居彎下腰去把旅行包放到自己的腳面上，把護照妥帖地塞進護照夾裡，同時用餘光確認手指間登機牌上列印的時間。他一直小心翼翼地把身體重心保持在腳跟，以免包底擦到地面，直到中居直起身來，聽見自己的腰吱吱作響。三十八歲的休假中死神中居正廣沉默著輕捶兩下後腰，拿拇指把墨鏡往上托，讓它呆在自己腦門頂上。

然後他在人群裡看見那張臉。

仿佛是他瞳孔唯一能夠捕捉的光線，在他腦海裡翻起波瀾壯闊的影像，像在天空中燃燒至破破爛爛再隕滅的星星。回憶像雨落下來，拼湊起一個早被中居丟失在回憶裡的夏天，回想起融化得太快的冰棒、曬得發燙的黝黑皮膚和帶著廉價奶精甜味的吻。

當然，和那之後的所有。

中居當然還記得在那張臉上留下抓痕時指尖的觸感，那種愉悅感他此生都不願意忘記。之前他們當然動過手，懶懶散散的，年輕人間介乎玩笑和認真之間的拳頭和膝擊，中居會瞅準時機揪住那頭礙眼的長頭髮猛地後拉，直到對方吃痛地邊從牙縫裡擠出嘶聲邊半真半假地笑駡著求饒。

那當然是求饒，還能是別的什麼嗎。

中居選擇閉上眼睛，再睜開。

那人還站在原地，白T恤掩在黑夾克裡，呲著一對兔牙對他笑：

“好久不見啊。”

中居只花了兩秒鐘就做出了應有的反應，他當機立斷地把墨鏡按回臉上轉身就走，幾乎用上了逃跑的速度。木村拓哉故作委屈的面孔出現在他鼻尖前三兩寸的地方，兩人只差一次呼吸就足夠分享一個吻。

“……雖然不告而別有點失禮，但我還是要提醒你，我現在是休假中，你隨意使用瞬移導致的後果我不負責處理。”中居透過墨鏡瞪對方，往後退了一大步以拉開兩人的距離。

“可是你是這附近唯一的死神啊，”木村理直氣壯地說，不依不饒地向前逼近，“碰見老朋友你這個反應的確是夠失禮啊……話說回來，你居然會休假？”

“第一個問題，我敢肯定這附近還有當值的死神。第二個問題，誰他媽和你是老朋友。第三個問題，關你屁事。”

“第一個問題，這附近真的只有你一個死神，第三個問題，我知道一張機票先斬後奏把你打包送來這個地方的是誰，但現在我不打算告訴你。至於第三個問題——”木村露出個顯而易見的假笑，不知道什麼時候游到中居胳膊邊的手掌一翻，捏住他的手腕把人拖向自己，另一手有些粗暴地拉下中居老爺爺式樣的墨鏡。像每一個音節都被咀嚼粉碎再吐出殘渣，他貼著中居的耳朵一字一頓地擠出一句話：

“是啊，誰他媽和你是老朋友啊。”

那天下午太熱，太陽、擅逃值守的雲朵、過於稀疏的樹葉和開得爛熟的牽牛花都變成敵人。年輕人們因為掉在大腿上的奶油冰棒吵架，木村被中居的拳頭揍得彎下腰，他便眼疾手快地伸手去抓對方的頭髮，這招通常很管用。

然而木村搖晃著腦袋甩掉中居的手指，像根失去桎梏的彈簧伸展開肢體，他揪住中居的領口重重把他摔到牆面上，這是在默許之內的打鬧，目前為止對於兩人來說都還完全沒有問題。

他們相互怒視著，沉重的呼吸纏繞在一起，然後木村撞上來吻他。

一開始是甜味的，隨後糖精的苦味在舌根散開，牙齒撞破嘴唇流出鐵銹味的血，男孩笨拙地停住，輕輕吮吸他的舌尖，鬆開一隻手想要撫摸他濕漉漉的臉頰。

去他媽的，中居被迫直視那雙眼睛，然後他發現木村拓哉的眼睛即使不迎著七月份的陽光看也還是淺色的，像炸豬排上琥珀色的醬汁，掌心被玫瑰硬刺紮破流出的鮮血，像一個笑，醞釀數十年都來不及流下的那滴眼淚。


	2. 01

異國小餐館的老闆長著濃密拳曲的黑頭發，在凸出的眉骨上方打著卷兒，他轉過身去時發梢貼著脖子，像排列齊整的鐵質彈簧。  
滿頭彈簧樣卷髮的老闆寫字兒也像彈簧，中居扁著嘴拿手指頭搓自己的眼皮，苦笑著懷疑自己來錯了地方。  
“給這兒來兩杯啤酒，一份下酒菜，”有人在他背後操著嫺熟的外語點單，濕潤的氣流幾乎貼著他的耳垂，“菜式交給主廚決定。”  
中居不動聲色地挪開自己的腦袋，沒勞煩回頭確認來人的身份。卷髮老闆撕下一張便貼紙準備固定到吧台後面，向他們投來詢問的眼神，中居壓了壓帽檐，擺出一副默許的姿態坐進離出口最近的一張桌子。  
木村拓哉坐到他對面時說的第一句話是：“我沒帶錢包。”  
中居沒聽到他說話似的，按部就班地摘下帽子和墨鏡放好，扯了兩張濕紙巾仔仔細細地擦手，他並不看木村，反而扭過臉去看窗外。  
服務員端來浮著冰塊和鮮切檸檬的玻璃杯，中居的杯子空下去了兩回，對面的杯子幾乎還是滿的，化掉的冰塊把水線推高到岌岌可危。脖子上懶懶散散套著白圍裙的老闆慢悠悠地在吧台後面忙活，餐館裡人並沒多到他們需要等待那麼長時間的地步，但兩個人都不著急。  
中居先開口打破沉默：“我不知道鬼還會變老。”  
“你用詞怎麼這麼難聽，就不能換個好聽點的說法？”木村笑了，拿指甲叮叮地敲玻璃杯的底部。中居的目光不由自主地追過去，掛在窗外的夕陽是高飽和的橘紅，在透明的杯沿上打滑再紮進人眼睛裡，在眼底營造出一股讓人流淚的莫名酸澀。  
“當時間的流逝失去實感，一切就都像是在夢裡。”木村吟詩一樣說，他低頭，沒再折騰那杯檸檬水，“你也選擇了變老。”  
“上頭採取的新方針。盡可能地模擬人類以提升執行時的同理心，避免極端情況的發生，怎麼說也算是在做服務業，”穿波點裙的服務員正一臉吃力地抱著大水壺在兩桌以外加水，中居便不動聲色地把木村的杯子拿過來喝了一大口，檸檬片泡得太久，舌根散出一股淚水般的苦澀，“變老也沒有什麼不好。”  
老闆踩著他們交談的間隙端上來兩杯啤酒和白色瓷碟盛著的小巧海膽吐司，配海藻黃油，盤子一角蜷著一小兜油封小番茄。  
“這方針真有意思，誰的主意，Matchy桑？”木村一臉興致勃勃地趴在木桌上，側著頭看他。中居垂下眼皮，透過琥珀色的啤酒直視那雙琥珀色的眼睛，“不是。”他言簡意賅地給予否定，喝了口啤酒。  
“那麼變老以後呢，你們像人類一樣有退休制度嗎？”木村坐直身體，拿叉子戳泛著油潤光澤的小番茄，看起來沒有吃的意思。  
中居笑了笑，手邊的濕紙巾包裝已經癟下去一大截：  
“做我們這行的，哪裡會有退休的日子，”他扔下擦手的濕巾，直直地看向木村，“我還以為你知道。”  
“你在生氣，”木村猛地伸手去抓中居的胳膊，他握著中居手腕的指頭緊貼著皮膚滑下去，抵住他的脈搏。他的眼神和二十年前相差無幾，像帶著啤酒花辛辣氣息的歌謠不由分說地擠進人的耳朵，像撕裂一切又捧在懷中修補的憐憫，“所以自那之後你再也不聯繫我，你像躲災一樣躲我。剛坐在裡頭等了一個小時是因為你忌憚我在這裡，你一直在生氣因為我——”  
“跟老闆說讓他把之前訂好的兩瓶黑方送過去，用N的名字。”中居面無表情地打斷他，沒讓他說出那個詞——卻並沒有甩開木村的手。  
木村看起來有點兒困惑，但仍向老闆叫了酒。老闆挑一挑濃黑的眉毛，從吧台下拎出兩瓶酒親自送到中居指定的那桌。十分鐘後被稱作剛的男子從餐館深處的桌子邊上站起來走向出口，他臉頰瘦削，腦袋上蓋著頂舊舊的報童帽，路過中居他們的時候，他輕聲說了聲謝謝。  
“他喜歡黑方來著嗎？”木村目送著那個晃蕩在肥大牛仔褲的背影，一邊嘟囔著，中居趁機甩掉他的手，把最後一個海膽吐司放進嘴裡：“在機場的時候你說你知道是誰把我送來的，”中居擦擦嘴，皮笑肉不笑地像只柴郡貓，“是誰？”  
“不告訴你。”木村答得飛快，“除非你告訴我你和剛在搞什麼貓膩。”  
“你不告訴我，那我也不告訴你。”中居輕快地說，毫不在意兩人的談話內容仿佛賭氣的小學生。他收拾起自己的包，喝完最後的一點啤酒，“木村先生，我再說一次，我現在正在休假，你現在不在我的管轄範圍內。與其花時間和我玩猜謎的遊戲，不如去海灘上找找樂子，沖個浪什麼的。”中居把包拎起來搭在肩頭，聲音聽起來平靜得像一個審判，“偶爾休個假吧，木村先生，很長，很長的假期。別讓夢醒的太快了。”  
中居離開後木村在小餐館裡坐了好一會兒，燈光很暗，把老闆的白圍裙染成橘色。桌子上木村的那杯啤酒還是滿的，杯墊被洇出一個暗色的圓圈。窗外的月亮並不明朗，邊緣都是模糊的，像沉在水裡，仿佛風吹過就要下起雨。  
“明明都是那傢伙一個人吃掉的啊。”木村低下頭，把笑藏在手心裡。

中居回到旅館後先洗了個澡，裹著浴袍坐在床上擦滴著水的頭髮。房間裡沒有吹風機，中居從來也不太講究這些地方。  
有人敲他的門，三下輕，兩下重，“客房服務，”隔著門板，男人的聲音低沉沉的，“讓您久等了。”  
中居背對著門，停下擦頭髮的手，“我沒叫客房服務，你們搞錯了。”  
門外的人不依不饒的，“是您點的雞尾酒，藍色閃電。”  
他歎口氣，打開門把穿著門童制服一臉得意的木村撈進來，中居妥帖地把門拉上落了鎖，轉過身猛地抓住木村的肩頭，拽著轉了個身把他摁在了門板上：  
“接下來我要說的東西很重要，木村先生，請你務必乖乖聽我說——”  
然後中居扯下蓋在腦袋上的毛巾，拽住木村的領帶把他拉下來，並給他一個兇狠的，濕漉漉帶著水汽的吻。  
毛巾飄落在他們腳邊上，發出的聲音輕不可聞。


	3. 02

“其實你可以直接點兒發個短信給我。我知道你的手機用不了Line，但發短信總可以吧？”木村齜牙咧嘴地揉顴骨上方挨了一拳的地方，紅腫的邊緣以肉眼可見的速度平復下去，只在中間留下一圈淺淺的黃色。“你下手真重。”  
“我不記得我們什麼時候交換過聯繫方式，”中居的聲音穿越浴室笨重的門，聽起來石頭樣的沉悶，“而且短信極有可能會在途中被攔截。”他走出來時襯衫沒扣好，西服馬甲也敞著懷，臂彎裡掛一條深藍色的波點領帶：“人類現代科技的可信度真沒他們想像的那麼高。”中居瞟一眼木村臉上自己的傑作，飛快地又挪開視線，“再有下次，我不會用拳頭。”他說，又猶豫著補上一句，“你又沒真正受傷。”  
木村張了張嘴又閉上，佩戴上個假笑掩蓋過言語存在的餘韻。他走過去，在中居把領帶系成死結之前接過手，“我總是很頑強啊，中居，不然怎麼給你添麻煩呢？”他先系了個簡單的車夫結，指尖看似無意地蹭過中居的胸口，隔著滑溜溜的襯衫布料輕輕按壓，指甲垂直著滑動，木村在中居抬手去抓他的胳膊前移開手指，把車夫結拆開，換了另一種系法，“你的暗語真夠隱晦的，”他垂著眼皮給中居系領帶，目光像陽春時間隨櫻花而落的雨，“你就不擔心我聽不明白嗎？”  
木村的問題仿佛石子埋入熾熱滾燙的砂地裡，中居的沉默讓他試圖觸碰對方身體的手指因由內擴散的燒灼而僵硬，木村在心裡計數，等待中居伸出手把他推開。  
所幸的是中居沒有這麼做。  
他只是安靜而溫順地微低下頭站著，嘴角下撇眉心微皺，中居的眼睛總能使木村想起雨季天上偶現的小塊藍色天幕，無論人怎麼追趕，也只能離那被黑雲和高層樓宇壓得越來越逼仄的溫柔藍色越來越遙遠而已。中居善於用墨鏡和帽檐把自己隱藏起來，自己建起高牆召來黑雲再躲在後面。這種時候保持平衡總是很難，一人追趕，另一邊卻盡是沉默。現在站在中居面前的木村才突然覺得自己缺乏二十年前的勇氣，哪怕指尖相觸的一點點熱量所耗費的代價他也有可能負擔不起。  
“你是計畫中的變數，”中居的聲音有點啞，像用舊後邊緣翹起的砂紙順著木頭紋理動作輕柔地打磨，“正因為你是變數，他、她，或者它——無論什麼——才無法追蹤。在機場遇到你的時候我就開始做準備，稻垣給我的符紙幫了大忙。”中居抬手指向垃圾桶，木村看見一角燒得捲曲焦黑的黃紙碎片和沾了紅色顏料的剪刀，“本來我打算隨手抓兩個小鬼去做這件事。用遊魂風險會有點大，但是它們一樣能完成任務。”  
“換句話說，你利用我。”木村聽起來波瀾不驚，一臉無所謂地伸手去拉平中居襯衫肩膀處的褶皺，“就算是我，幾小時內從這裡跑回日本再跑回來也是會累的，今後還是手下留情吧死神大人。”他伸出手似乎要觸摸對方的臉頰，中居還沒來得及做出任何反應木村的手指已經收住，動作輕柔地調整領帶結的背面。中居看著鏡子裡的自己，折得很漂亮的領子下躺著個圓潤的半溫莎結，有點兒垂頭喪氣地在心裡承認木村的手的確比自己巧。  
木村後退幾步，從衣兜裡摸出一團報紙扔過來。中居伸手接住，從層層包裹的報紙裡面掏出一個奶藍色的鑽石型方塊。“所以這是你們死神用的U盤嗎，做得還怪精緻的，按一下就能有全息投影一類的東西出現的那種？”木村興致勃勃地看著中居手裡的方塊，像個發現了新玩具的小孩。  
“這就是普通U盤，”中居拔下蓋子，露出個USB介面來，“我侄女送給我的。”他沒在意木村下滑得淺顯易見的情緒，走向桌邊的電腦把U盤插進去，檢查裡面的資料，“我也是第一次用符紙做空間轉移，這東西用起來太麻煩，但保存空間每兩小時隨機跳躍式移動，信號流通的路線也和死神用的區別很大，被發現的可能性幾乎為零。”  
“可惜，我還挺想看看你畫的符紙，能把這玩意兒完好無損地轉移到那副看板後面也是挺難為它的。”  
中居對木村話中過於直白的諷意不為所動，他關上電腦，把U盤扔到了木村手裡。  
木村沖他那邊一挑眉，晃晃手裡的人類用普通科技產品，“什麼意思？”  
“我的誠意。”中居靠在桌邊，交抱起雙臂，“是否要和我合作是你的選擇。”  
“我還以為是那個吻。”木村故意在措辭上含混不清，他拿大拇指慢動作地抹過下唇，咧開嘴笑著看中居。  
“那只是為了肅清‘眼睛’，”中居只是撇開視線，嘴角繃成銳利的直線，木村看到他的咬肌鼓起，卻弄不清他究竟在忍耐什麼。“類似的親熱行為他們不會繼續監視，老員工多少能有點私人空間。”中居說著，低下頭苦笑了一下。  
“你指望操控那些遊魂或者紙人的老大們理解什麼？‘精英死神同問題前男友舊情複燃’之類的嗎？中居，我不知道你在盤算些什麼，但我完全不打算參與。”木村把U盤放到茶几上的聲音很響，像在木質棋盤上落下關鍵一子，“事到如今，我覺得你我已經沒辦法再合作了，我們不是同事了，記得嗎？”木村幾乎是咬著牙在說話，難得地沒有在和人對話時直視對方的眼睛。  
“我記得。所以我才希望你和我合作，”中居說，他的聲音比木村想像中要近，中居穿著白襪子的腳尖擠進木村的視野，旅館提供的拖鞋是深藍色的，讓木村想起做見習死神時制服的顏色，“因為這事關十年前的真相，我認為你是最想搞清楚當時真相的人之一。”  
木村抬起頭來，“還有誰？”  
中居一言不發地走到門口換好皮鞋，穿上西服外套，再轉過頭來看木村，眼神像匕首的刃，涼薄得透光：  
“我。”  
中居說完就開門出去了。隨著關門落鎖的聲音，房內的照明也隨之熄滅，異常的平靜降臨到木村拓哉的身邊。世界上沒有害怕黑暗與寂寞的鬼魂，但此時此刻的木村卻為中居離開時的表情而感到渾身發冷。他的模樣和所留下的話語就是這般異樣，讓木村感覺有種可怕的東西在他的生活裡投下陰影，關於過去的許多認知紛紛在此刻發生微妙的偏差。木村肢體僵硬地站起來去把窗戶打開，風吹進來，熱帶島嶼特有的潮濕氣息蜂擁而入。天上看不到月亮，星星的微弱光輝也被厚重的雲層抹成黯淡的灰。在這樣氣氛的感染下木村又回到二十年前的夢境裡，平常的夏夜，星光閃爍著裝飾微陰的天空，年輕男孩們針對第二天的降水概率爭論不休——然而那樣的平常的夜晚似乎永遠不會回來了。  
和十年前不同的是，這一次做選擇的權俐落在了木村自己的手裡。他回過頭，看著淹沒在實體般黑暗裡的玻璃制茶几，看著靜靜地躺在上邊的，自己親手放上去的U盤。

中居的手機在他離開二十分鐘後響起。他絲毫不意外地接起來：  
“你在我手機上偷存了你的號碼。”  
“別嘴硬了，是你從來就沒有刪除。”  
“我猜想你改變主意了，木村先生。”  
“你姑且就這麼認為吧。”  
“那麼帶上我放在床邊的紙袋和門後那把傘，穿套好西裝，去偷去搶都可以——休假中的死神對管轄範圍外鬼魂的惡作劇不負任何責任——然後過來找我。”中居聽起來像是在某個餐館裡，木村聽見刀叉碰撞餐盤，服務生高聲報出四五道複雜的菜名，操著各種各樣的語言的人們蕪雜的閒談聊天，“你在哪裡？”  
中居沒回答他這個問題，反而回答了他上一個：  
“你問我為什麼不擔心你是否聽得明白我的暗語，事實是我沒有考慮過這個問題。”中居說，木村想像得出他說這話時微微顫動的睫毛，微皺的眉心和翹起的上嘴唇：  
“如果你沒聽懂，木村先生，那你也就是那種程度的人了——所以，我從來就沒考慮過這種情況。”  
木村聽完愣了幾秒，本能地拿拇指捂住話筒別開臉笑了起來，他站在黑暗裡，感覺到前所未有的放鬆：  
“你哪裡搞錯了吧，中居，”他說，“我不是人，是鬼啊。”


	4. 03

木村拓哉第一次見到中居的時候就笑了，從那時開始他已經知道，這是不一樣的。  
他從未對著初次見面的某個人笑成那副模樣，讓人感覺詭異而難為情，但那個夏天這一切都發生得容易至極而合乎常理。二十年前的中居正廣從頭到腳被大紅色包裹成一條豔麗的毒蛇，像血色的瀑布在虹膜上流淌，陽光貼著他染過的發梢變成金子的顏色，夏天就在那大紅色的熱度下融化，壓下來墜在肩頭，再化成汗水滴進訓練場的灰色地面，破碎成深色的印痕最後消失不見。  
在等待中居的拳頭終於落下在他臉上時木村還有閒暇注意左邊的樹，午後陽光裡葉子很綠而發光透明，看得久了就在眼前晃成一片閃光的湖水。他們在地上扭成一團，汗津津黏糊糊的肢體漆在一塊兒，夏天的男孩們在樹蔭的邊界滾了滿身塵土再大笑著分開，中居先爬起來，拿腳尖去踢木村的小腿。  
他低下頭去看木村，向他伸出一隻手然後笑：  
“什麼嘛，你這傢伙。”  
那一刻就像某種約定得以實現，說不清出處的熱情洋溢壓抑已久般爆發，木村覺得天空一下子壓得很近，中居被抓得亂七八糟的飛機頭看起來竟清爽得一塌糊塗。他的笑臉也很燦爛。木村抓住中居伸給他的手站起來，依舊認為自己在正確的時間裡做了正確的事情，撓撓頭便把自己所有的異常歸咎於夏天。在這樣的陽光、藍天、綠成一片湖的葉子和風裡，仿佛所有出離于常理之外的舉動都理所應當。  
回去的路上他們懶懶散散地聊繁重的訓練、囉嗦的宿管和難吃的食堂飯菜，中居把紅色的頭巾解下來綁在胳膊上，朝木村炫耀這是他家大哥給他買的。中居家的大哥被形容成不苟言笑高大笨拙的不良青年，“其實是很好的人。”中居一邊抹額頭上的汗，語調輕飄飄地試圖拉回自家大哥即將崩潰的形象。他們拐進街口的便利店，木村說為了表示歉意要請中居吃霜淇淋，卻因為沒有帶錢包而讓中居付了賬。“好啦，好啦，算我借你的嘛。”他給自己拿了支紅豆冰，再隨手抓出一支奶油雪糕，摟過罵罵咧咧的中居把他搡出了店門。  
“我不喜歡這個，”中居一邊抱怨一邊手忙腳亂地舔雪糕，“好甜，而且化得黏糊糊的。”  
木村的紅豆冰已經吃了一半，舌頭牙齒都被冰得缺失了知覺。他若有所思地啃咬冰棒頂端露出的木棍，趁中居和奶油雪糕鬥爭的間隙肆無忌憚地盯著他看。然而中居嘴唇的形狀很好，適合包裹著含進融化的雪糕，紅潤的嘴角又像某種暗示，亮晶晶的飽滿成桃子的形狀。  
雪糕迎著太陽化得很快，融化的奶油被中居抹得到處都是，木村憋著笑拼命往邊上躲，毫不留情地把中居捏著雪糕的手往回按。雪糕在棍子上化得颤颤巍巍，被舔成抽象畫般扭曲的形狀，在兩人來來回回的打鬧中堅持了不到兩回合就啪地掉到了中居的褲子上。  
中居被冰得一激靈，眼睜睜看著那塊雪糕在紅色布料上滑出一長條深色的印跡。木村在中居的哀嚎裡笑得直拍大腿。  
他們在認識的三小時內第二次動手，先動手的還是中居。而這次打架的收尾變成了一個吻。  
木村把他摔在牆面上，閉上眼睛吻他，嘴唇涼冰冰的，品嘗起來是紅豆冰溫潤細膩的甜味，他像舔一支奶油雪糕一樣舔中居的下唇，用上牙齒輕輕啃咬，第一個吻很短暫，像一個中居回答不出來的問題。木村沒有向他糾纏不休索要回答，而是要求了第二個吻。  
這一次中居閉上了眼睛，發燙的手指僵硬地伏在對方腰間。這個吻很快染上了奶油雪糕黏膩廉價的甜，那股味道讓他害羞，而木村的舌頭和嘴唇又讓他忍不住皺眉。  
第二個吻結束後木村不知所措又慌亂的神情讓中居感到不舒服，他懊惱地舔舔嘴唇，又擦了一把，丟下木村氣鼓鼓地往前走。中居不明白自己在氣什麼，這種無法掌控自己情緒的感覺讓他感覺自己像個愚蠢的小孩。木村站在他身後，手無足措，卻只能看著他離開。  
那種時刻，大人會把它稱呼為“墜入愛河的瞬間”或者“一見鍾情”，但那時候他們都還只是男孩，正置身于湛藍的夏日晴空之下，開得熟爛的牽牛花點綴在角落，這兩點決不允許他們把它歸於這種老土又瑣碎的屬類。那是開始，不管他們承認與否，像點燃引線的零星火光，燃燒至最熱烈的土地上僅剩最後一朵玫瑰。玫瑰也燃燒後落下焦黑的粉末被吹進風裡，誰也猜不到這又是結尾了，也是一切故事的最高潮。  
中居乘上回去的公車，木村並沒有跟上來，中居也沒有回頭看。在窗邊的座位坐下時他看見有人拿著水管在給路邊的綠化澆水，要是車能開得慢一點就好了，中居突然想，不為別的，這樣他還能來得及看見一彎小小的彩虹。  
只是公車的速度比他想像中快，他沒有看見跑得氣喘吁吁的木村，也沒有看見彩虹。


	5. 04

他身上的西裝合襯得讓人不會對它的來歷產生絲毫懷疑，木村解開一顆衣扣坐下來，自然地把手上的東西交給對方。中居拿手指捏著紙袋一邊，只要木村低下視線就能看到裡面的檔：  
“你看過了？”  
木村聽到中居的疑問後，先笑著沖中居舉杯，湊過去和中居放在桌上的杯子碰了一下，“沒看，”他乾脆地迎上中居的目光，言語間沾染了白葡萄酒清淡的香氣，“相信我。”  
中居不置可否地揚起下巴，把文件抽出來啪地扔到木村懷裡，“你最好還是看一看。”  
他沒在那三五張紙上花費太多時間，木村皺起眉看向中居，“草彅他們退社的時候竟然沒有把配槍上繳……你這是什麼意思？”  
“是那瓶黑方，”中居一直在喝水，沒碰餐前酒。“據我所知，草彅手上的任務已經拖了很久，而我剛巧見過他追的那兩隻小鬼。那家酒吧事實上是民間鬼魂獵人的資訊中轉站，我提前用了假名以交換資訊的名義把草彅引過去，那會兒送過去的黑方的酒標上寫了它們最後出現的座標。他認出了我的筆跡，所以才會毫不懷疑地把酒喝下去。”  
兩人對面的座位還空著，但木村幾乎已經能猜測出來人的身份。“你為什麼要這麼做？”  
玻璃杯沿把中居的嘴唇壓出個柔軟的弧度，那張完美而冷淡的面具上裂開無奈的笑意，沒正面回答木村的問題，“這次剛大概會被慎吾臭駡一頓……大概。”他放下杯子，微低著頭拿手指攪動杯子裡的冰塊。  
木村想起來什麼似的，又翻了翻手裡的檔，“你為什麼要用006型追蹤符咒？慎吾以前每天都用，他很熟悉……”木村說到一半急急收住話頭，他了然地低下頭笑了笑，把文件收好放回了紙袋裡。  
中居沒再回答，只是意味深長地遞過去一個眼神。  
Team S在業界一直是個傳說。  
九十年代被稱為死神行業的冰河時代。前代死神協會理事長卸任，新人上馬，長老院與下屬決策集團迎來百餘年不見的大換血。新一代理事長奉行生人死魂差異絕對的理念，極力推行死神行業的規章制度化，剛上任就發佈了一系列嚴苛的管理條例，與前代“害人的鬼斬草除根，無害的鬼寬大處理”的溫和信條大相徑庭。  
事實上在前代輕鬆環境下成長起來的大小民間驅鬼公司中，其上層不乏滯留人間多年，憑藉對自身群體的瞭解以幫助鬼魂回收的陳年老鬼——他們被稱呼為“擦邊球”——新一代死神協會派出了特派專員下狠手清理“擦邊球”們，民間驅鬼公司在來自死神協會的壓力下只能妥協，更無力護佑這些服務公司多年的“老員工”，這些公司在清理運動過後不僅失盡人心，同時缺少運轉資金，業務活動上失去鬼魂員工的建議和管理，不久就紛紛關門大吉。  
那些沒有遭到清理的公司也不得不夾起尾巴做人，許多屬於過去的資源被嚴密封存。新代死神協會不近人情的管理條例像初冬時僅覆了層薄薄冰面的支笏湖，當時年青的一代死神們蹣跚其上，如履薄冰。  
Team S就是那時出現的。  
老牌驅鬼公司J社在所謂冰河時代伊始把Team S作為招牌死神機動隊推向市場，當時沒人看好這幾個短板明顯，笨手拙腳的年輕人，業績一度十分慘澹。但在九十年代後半，他們就以獨特的團隊配合方式在業內慢慢積累起了名氣，甚至在生人世界辦起了屬於自己的科普電視節目和成員個人冠名廣播。死神是個賭命的高危服務行業，Team S卻一直得以兼顧案件的解決數量和解決品質，並在青年一代，甚至生人世界中也具有無可取代的強大號召力。  
他們的傳說終止於十年前的某次事件。最後的結局是Team S崩潰解散，擔任主攻手的木村拓哉失蹤，次攻手草彅剛、遠程支援稻垣吾郎和技術員香取慎吾在合約終止後選擇退社，之後組建屬於自己的新模式運營驅鬼公司，曾經的隊長中居正廣選擇作為普通死神留在J社繼續工作。屬於他們的黃金十年就此畫上句點。  
“——中居你可千萬別是因為十年前那件事找我啊，”近藤真彥一坐下來就額外叫了杯威士卡，他一邊哀聲歎氣，刀叉切割盤子裡晶瑩的香煎扇貝時卻毫不含糊，“都過去這麼多年啦，再怎麼糾結也沒用啦。不過木村君好久不見啊，我還以為你早就死了——”  
木村擺出一個標準的謙和微笑，“我是早就死了，Matchy前輩說得沒錯。”  
近藤尷尬地彎一彎嘴角，猛喝了一口威士卡，“哎，那些事情就不說啦。所以中居你到底找我什麼事兒啊，夏天來啦，又是無名鬼魂的高峰期。上層最近著急部署安排夏季大清洗呢，我是沒關係啦，但是你帶著木村君這麼招搖地度蜜月實在不太妥當啊。”  
中居一口水差點兒嗆在嗓子眼兒裡，剛想否認，就被木村在桌下用力地踢了一腳，他一邊辛苦地調整表情，抵禦神經末端的尖叫抗議，一邊把裝著檔的紙袋遞過去：  
“這次找前輩您當然不是為了翻舊賬，不過是在工作中有了點小小發現罷了。”他說得雲淡風輕，仿佛真的是不值一提的小事。近藤擦擦手拿出檔，將信將疑地抬眼去看中居，對方端著張無懈可擊的柔和笑臉，找不出一絲錯處。  
“沒想到你居然能做到這份上——雖然我個人能夠理解啦，畢竟是跟了自己十年的吃飯傢伙不是，也只是拿走了配槍。還好我們的子彈一直都是統一管理發放的啊。”近藤饒有興趣地翻著文件，不時拿眼睛瞟對面二人的反應。中居的表情沒有變化，耳尖在暖調的燈光下變成櫻桃番茄的顏色，木村則規規矩矩地低頭切割面前的海鱸魚，並把中居那份配菜裡的胡蘿蔔統統挑到了自己沙拉盤裡。  
“上頭的人會對這份情報很感興趣，”近藤收好文件，手指往上一翻。他向後靠進椅子柔軟的襯墊裡，等餐後咖啡和甜點上完以後揮手讓侍者離開，“你想要的回報是什麼？我認識的中居從不做沒有意義的事情。”  
“不過是一次小小的算計，我這邊也沒有做什麼特別的事情，”中居笑得很曖昧，手裡翻出一份簡歷，拿指尖輕輕朝對面推過去，“現在世道艱難啊，Matchy前輩。我這兒有個相熟的能幹後輩，對關西那片的業務很熟。不知道您那兒最近有沒有職位空缺啊？”  
照片上的年輕人一張圓臉，履歷不長而足夠驚豔。近藤拿起簡歷，笑著抬頭看向中居，“普通人員調動的手續沒個一年半載地批不下來，這位……堂本剛小朋友，三個月後或許就可以到新崗位上任了。”他把簡歷隨手塞進包裡，喝了一口咖啡就把杯子放下，白瓷撞在木質桌面上，發出近似破碎的聲響。  
“如你所說，中居，現在世道艱難啊，”近藤說，目光在中居和木村間掃來掃去，“我是你的話，會安分點。”  
“多謝前輩指點，”中居平靜地站起來朝近藤行禮，木村也站起來，“我的後輩今後就請您多多關照了。”  
近藤似乎還想再說什麼，但終於只歎了口氣，轉身離開。  
餐後甜點上了巧克力舒芙蕾，端上來的時候頂端已經塌了，木村嘗兩勺就扔下勺子去吸煙區找中居。他剛點燃第二根。木村伸手握住中居的手腕，指尖緊貼著皮膚滑下去，不由分說地擠進中居放鬆了的拳頭裡，搶出煙盒來：  
“你抽太多了。”他說，自己卻叼上一根。木村突然向前逼近一步，把正給他找打火機的中居嚇了一跳，緊接著頸側爬上熟悉的溫度，按在中居臉頰的拇指輕輕用力，處在揉按和撫摩之間微妙而危險的邊緣，他半閉上眼睛靠近，就著中居叼著的那根點燃自己的，向中居吐出一口灰白色的煙霧，“借個火。”木村的聲音突然沙啞下來，撞進中居耳朵裡。自己抽慣了的香煙的味道混著一丁點雪松沉甸甸的香味，煙霧飄散開後是檸檬，像一個夏季夜晚朦朧不清的夢。中居小聲抱怨了一句，別過腦袋吸了一大口，分神去猜那是木村用的哪一種香水。  
“目前為止進展不錯。”木村說，假裝自己沒有盯著中居的側臉，他嘴唇前的香煙閃亮了一點猩紅的光芒，馬上又熄滅下去。  
“沒錯，”中居回答，把抽了半截的香煙在不銹鋼煙灰缸裡按滅，他身處新鮮瓜果、海灘和美酒堆砌的常夏之島，圍繞在他微啞聲音周邊的卻是佩戴毛皮襯領，手執凜冽冷風和雪花的冬天，“一切都才剛剛開始。”


	6. 05

中居在車裡又拿出煙，卻被木村搶走了火機。他懶得瞪眼，身體陷進柔軟的皮質座椅裡。木村打著火，碰碰他的肩膀：“安全帶。”中居閉著眼睛模糊地應了聲，伸手去摸索安全帶的鎖扣。  
車興許在往回開，專屬於海邊，浸潤星點鹹味的濕潤空氣漫進車裡來。中居睜開眼睛，把車窗搖的更下。周遭的一切曖昧得像某種暗示。他坐得離車窗更近些，看夜幕下灰黑色的道路退到車窗灰黑色的邊緣，再奔向看不見的後方。木村握著方向盤直視前方。兩人相隔不過幾十釐米遠。  
“為什麼要讓近藤桑誤會？”中居突然拋出個問題。木村稍微偏頭去看身邊的人，中居卻沒看他。  
“誤會什麼？”木村轉回頭去直視前方，以不需要答案的問題回敬對方。中居半晌沒說話，一時車內只能聽到呼吸聲。中居帶著涼意的手指突然觸碰到木村的胳膊再握緊，他還沒回過神來，中居就靈巧地從他的衣袋裡掏出了被收繳的火機，動作利索地點上一根。木村有點兒無奈地咧嘴，車裡沒有煙灰缸，他到處找了找，掏出個一次性紙杯遞過去。  
中居把車窗搖到最大，半個腦袋都伸出車外去，但木村還是能聞到，或者說感知到煙的味道。也許那早已成為了中居的一部分，帶著星辰燃燒隕落留下的粗糙顆粒感，是五種官能一齊觸碰的苦澀和熾熱。  
煙在中居手指間燃了半支，積起長長的灰，“你還記不記得我們以前的聯絡人F小姐？”他把煙灰抖掉，聲音懶懶的。“十年前把責任擔下來的那個人。”木村回答，車子徐徐轉過個彎。  
“其實她不是主動擔下來的，但是這個無所謂……她三個月前被發現自殺在東京的公寓裡，這個消息封鎖了，知道的人不多。”中居說，終於把煙湊到嘴邊。木村看起來很吃驚，但聲音聽起來沒什麼感情波動，“是上邊的人？”  
中居臉沖著窗外，木村看不到他的表情。他把即將燃盡的煙按滅在紙杯裡，馬上又點起另一根，“至少偽裝自殺現場的是同行，現場太乾淨。而且就在最近半年裡，當初和我們同期的幾個死神機動組前前後後都提了辭呈，我問過其中幾個，隱退的原因都說得支支吾吾的。”  
木村皺起眉，“所以你開始行動了？”  
“不想莫名其妙地死在公寓裡而已，”中居抽完第二支煙，把腦袋從窗外縮了回來，隨手把紙杯放在水杯架裡，“那樣會給別人添很多麻煩。”  
木村什麼也沒說，之後他們不再有對話，幾乎凝固起來的寂靜沉甸甸地墜在他們中間。車子在路上輕巧地疾馳而過，黑色外殼在絲絨般的夜幕裡低調地閃光。木村把車停到離旅館有一小段距離的公共停車場，下車的時候拿上了那只裝著煙灰的紙杯。他繞到中居那側拉開車門，裡面的人困得直眯眼睛，在座椅上蜷成一團。  
“車是偷來的，不能停到旅館去。”他言簡意賅地解釋了一句，中居胡亂點著頭，邊揉眼睛邊從車裡爬出來。  
夏島涼爽的夜晚讓中居稍微清醒了些，他兩手抄在褲兜裡，沒再去掏煙，不時踢飛撞上他鞋頭的石子兒。木村走在他前頭，昏黃路燈下背影看起來有點模糊不清，手裡還一直拿著那只紙杯。黑漆漆的夜幕映襯下前方是條筆直的路，海風繞起路邊寥寥幾片落葉，手掌大小的黃色枯葉邊緣拳曲，在路肩跳圓圈舞。夏天的氣息如此濃郁，似乎要把整個世界都淹沒。  
中居抬頭看看前面的人，他本來想說，在哪兒找個垃圾桶把那個臨時煙灰缸扔了吧，但前方涼薄的身影看起來過於遙遠，就像十年前一樣，也許不必說了，中居想，他在短暫的凝望後重新低下頭，一言不發地繼續走。  
二十年前木村總沖在最前面，中居會待在隊伍中心或坐鎮後方。五個人的小組沖進鬼怪堆裡，制服被不知源頭的血液反復浸染，變成無法分辨的顏色。他們向來很合拍。下指令之前木村就能準確地沖向中居所希望的方位發起猛攻。有時木村向後方甩來空掉的彈夾，負責補給的香取騰不出手時中居就把自己的扔過去，他們之間從不需要過多言語。他們很默契，但或許已經太默契了。  
一開始那種感覺像潛水一樣，在水中僅依靠肢體語言與對方溝通，不曾運用任何言語，水壓撤去，浮出水面後卻感覺已經與對方說了千言萬語。但兩人之間似乎漸漸積攢起屏障般密集的雜音，他們挨得很近卻無法相互傾聽，話語內部的真正用意被爭吵甚至沉默掩埋，最後連形式上的交流也消失得無影無蹤。  
而他們到最後卻也沒有提過這個問題。  
旅館的樓梯是木質的，踩起來吱嘎吱嘎的。在走廊裡時中居看了看表，從停車場到旅館大約花了十五分鐘。中居忙著掏房卡，沒注意到前人突然停下的腳步，於是一頭撞上了木村的背。中居後退兩步，罵罵咧咧地揉鼻樑。木村轉身面對著他，走廊裡的聲控燈已經滅了，他的臉孔融進黑暗裡：  
“把你送過來的……”  
“有什麼話進去說。”  
中居打斷木村的話，刷開房門自己先進去。木村猶豫了幾秒跟上去。中居進門後也不開燈，在黑暗裡甩掉皮鞋，準確地窩進單人沙發裡。打開頂燈的是木村，他站在玄關，沒有進去的意思。  
“把你送過來的是你的頂頭上司今西，”他的聲音低沉而疲憊，卻足夠有力，如同經過高音質的喇叭，從耳朵直接闖入體內，“按照他的計畫，你會在這次旅行中被捲入事故死掉。”  
“消息可靠嗎？”  
“今西身邊有個秘書欠我人情，專門負責定期清空他老闆的郵件。他在今西的加密郵件裡看到了你的名字，後來我親自去看過，錯不了。”  
木村說完，往前走了一步，把手裡一直拿著的紙杯放到鞋櫃上，“所以我跑來找你。”  
中居愣了愣，飛快地偏過臉去，裝作沒聽到木村後邊那句話似的。他似乎對於木村給出的名字不甚吃驚，只點了點頭，“我也猜到可能是他。今西肯定對我有所察覺，不然不至於這麼快就動手。做了二十多年，我還以為老員工福利裡能至少能給我個死緩。”  
中居談及真正的死亡像在討論明天的早餐，是他一貫以來避重就輕的言語風格。遮掩和偽裝仿佛呼吸般理所應當，真實與虛假已經沒有那麼重要。光影下中居的臉孔被塗抹得豐盛豔麗，卻像金光燦燦的終極寶藏攏進手心就變成沙，像突如其來也轉瞬即逝的愛，消失的結果看來已成為既定事實，這種美麗反而讓人害怕。  
“我剛才給吾郎他們發了消息，”木村說，“把你做的事情一五一十地告訴他們了。”  
中居猛地轉過頭看他，沒有說話。  
“我還告訴他們你不僅掌握了關於他們沒有上繳配槍的消息，還掌握了他們接下來一個月的詳細業務內容，要是不想這些資訊也被交給Matchy桑的話，就得和我們合作。”  
“你憑什麼這麼做？”中居從沙發上下來，沒穿拖鞋站在地板上，他的聲音沒有一絲波瀾，像一顆石子沉默著沉入水底。  
“因為你一開始就計畫如此。你今天和Matchy桑接觸的消息肯定已經散播開了，今西向來和他不對付，知道了這件事情只會讓他提前派人來殺你。現在根本沒有時間讓你猶豫。”  
“就算我一開始如此打算，那也不代表你可以替我做決定。”中居說，表情冷下來，“我不想把他們牽扯進來，這不關他們的事。”  
“從你決定利用配槍這個點時，他們就已經牽扯進來了。”木村尖銳地指出，“他們也有資格知道十年前的真相。”  
“你根本不明白。現在事已至此，最後開戰的時候今西肯定不會放過他們三個，我不想看到無謂的傷亡……”  
“那我就沒關係嗎？”木村問，他前進的時候對方無意識地後退，中居被他逼到房間角落，背部堪堪抵住牆面，“我的死活對於你來說無所謂嗎？還是你一開始就打算像利用吾郎他們一樣利用我一段時間，然後在你說的‘最後開戰’的時候拋下我，一個人跑去找死嗎？”  
中居沉默了一會兒，不自然地挪開視線。他低頭拿大拇指關節刮自己的太陽穴，深深歎了口氣，“我不是這個意思，你不要……”  
“所以你的確是這麼想的。”木村斬釘截鐵地說，他突然一拳砸到旁邊的牆面上，指縫裡漏出灰黑的火焰，中居幾乎是本能地把手伸到西服的內袋裡去，手腕卻被按著狠狠摔到牆面上，“你收集資訊，在自己的腦子裡整合，然後做出決定，卻從不對我說，不對任何人說。十年前你就是這樣，現在你還是這樣。”木村聽起來像在唱一首節奏沉鬱的歌，自舌底綻開鮮血淋漓的花朵再裹挾撕裂般的痛感滑進中居的耳朵，他整個兒被壓在牆面上動彈不得，發不出任何聲音。  
木村把手伸進他外套裡把槍拿出來，槍口翻轉，貼到他自己的胸口上：  
“所以你是想對我開槍嗎？”他問，“再一次？”

“中居君和木村君又搞起來啦。”草彅一邊說一邊把自己的身體摔到辦公椅上，他腳下一蹬，滑到飲水機邊上去接水。  
“我知道喔，”稻垣鏡片後的黑眼珠圓圓的，眼角在笑，“木村君剛剛給我發短信讓我們串好供，他還說中居君準備幹一票大的，讓我們也做好準備。”  
“木村君為什麼要這樣說呢，”草彅湊過去看了一眼稻垣的手機，把下巴擱在椅背上，“槍的事情是我早就自己告訴中居君的，他肯定看得出來這是在騙人啦。”  
“我倒覺得那些他也真的知道，”香取從辦公椅後面出現，用力敲了一下草彅的腦袋，“你在工作時間喝酒是事實！說不定什麼時候就被中居君把話套出來了，自己還不知道，等這事兒完了我要讓吾郎醬好好收拾你。”  
“好啦好啦，”稻垣敷衍地揮揮手，假裝已經阻止了打鬧起來的兩人，“木村君有他自己的考慮，他們兩個之間的情感問題也真的需要好好解決一下，我們還是不要多管閒事的好。”他推推眼鏡，笑得像只柴郡貓。  
“那麼，火力的檢查和確認就交給慎吾，我去盡可能地再多收集一些資訊，至於剛嘛，”稻垣轉向草彅，笑得讓對方渾身起雞皮疙瘩，“目前接下的七個單子，就拜託你啦。”  
“不是說好的等這事兒完了以後再罰我嗎——”


	7. 06

八月中旬依然很熱，開始衰敗的夏天在吸入的每一口空氣裡彌漫。皮膚表層足以感覺到氣壓變低，雲下透出鐵灰色的天空仿佛永遠都在下著雨。  
別墅裡空無一人，電視螢幕上的海豚在鑽不知道第幾遍鐵圈，它們排隊落進水裡，激起無聲的乳白色水花。周圍很安靜，歐式牆紙上細細的黑色紋路讓客廳看起來像一個大鐵籠子。腳下柔軟的長毛地毯拉著人直往下墜，中居被籠子和地毯一起囚禁住了。  
地毯的顏色黑得讓人不安，像一個深不見底的傷口，稍微鬆懈就被吸進去，當做癒合的養料分解殆盡。肩膀上的槍套扣得太緊，勒得中居透不過氣來。他很久沒再做這個夢，許多細枝末節模糊得只剩形體。頭頂上只亮一盞射燈，光線落在腳邊，再在他精心養護的銀色槍管上轉向。電視螢幕的閃光卻充斥著房間的每個角落。客廳裡除了他之外沒有其他活動的生命，他孤身同虛無膠著，空氣在皮膚上凝滯。中居不習慣在這種情形下孤身一人。睡意突然無法控制地襲來，疲憊與恐懼猶如活物盤踞在他的體內。每一次都是如此。中居擦擦滿頭的冷汗，強打精神端起槍往樓上走。  
二樓的三扇門都緊鎖著，木質地板上散落血色的鞋印和手指印，死去的那位死神才訂婚不久，任務前一周他剛才在總部附近的居酒屋請大家喝酒，從手機裡翻出未婚妻照片時喝得紅通通的臉頰笑得皺巴巴的。  
身後傳來窗玻璃破碎的聲音，中居轉身追出去。別墅外是片荒涼的草場，天空呈現橙色粉色和紅色混合的顏色，晚霞在遠處燃燒得正熱烈。木村背對著他站著，周身纏繞著的灰黑色火焰漸漸消減下去。  
“其他人呢？”中居問。  
“那樣的生活最有趣，對吧？”木村回答得沒頭沒腦的。他轉過身來，左側的鎖骨下方一個圓圓的傷口，沒有血，傷口黑洞洞的，深不見底。他指著那個傷口，皺著眉向中居走過來，“很疼，”他重複，“我很疼。”木村說話的同時舉起他的槍，中居看到他背後閃過深黑色的影子，他想追上去，卻為撞在肩頭的子彈阻住了腳步。子彈剛破開皮膚時不疼，中居倒下的時候伸手去捂住肩膀，血液染紅制服再漏出指縫，後背狠狠地撞上草地。  
一開始只有麻，疼痛來得有點兒慢，中居仿佛能看到肌肉血管和神經一寸一寸爆炸開，仿佛千百隻燒紅的鐵制螞蟻纖細的腳爬在肩頭，灼燙而尖銳的，一下下紮下去。  
中居沒怎麼難過，只是感到有什麼東西不對勁，加上知道是在夢中。中居希望儘快醒來，只是在夢中現實就是那樣。他爬起來，肩頭還在流血。木村沒有開第二槍，在他身邊一臂遠的地方坐下。風迎面刮來，天空的紅色越發濃重。中居才發現他們在一座小山丘上，山下城鎮的燈火依次亮起，像金子的碎末從深黑的礦洞底下一粒一粒浮上來，草尖在風中搖晃，閃著金色的光。  
木村鬆開一直勾在扳機處的手指，指尖顏色由慘白慢慢變回去。“我覺得我們現在有點像一對戀人。”  
“你是說順序不對？”  
“也許如此，也許不關順序的事情，從一開始就不對。”  
“可是現在已經晚了。”  
之後他們都沒再說話。夢中的時間過得好慢，擁有肉體時中居也許可以忍受這樣的空白，但夢中的他無力招架。木村就坐在他旁邊，却好像隨時都可能消失，很多東西都暴露無遺。中居早知道這是場夢，但朦朦朧朧中所看到的夜景，草的氣息和風的感覺，還有疼痛都是那樣逼真，儘管是在夢中。  
中居覺得自己幾乎要被景色和情感擊垮了，他想說點什麼卻出不了聲，夜晚遲遲不肯來臨，西邊的天空始終白光閃閃，白得像一盞聚光燈。中居突然想，說不定夜晚還是不要來的好。遠方的天際不再像之前那樣濃墨重彩，透明的粉紅和橘紅漸次淡下去，出現了一種仿佛每個人出生前都見過的懷舊色彩。  
於是木村站起來，沒有告別，他轉身離開的背影中居見過好多次，但每次看都覺得是第一次，或者是最後一次。  
中居掙扎著醒過來，散發著旅館味兒的厚棉被在他喉嚨上壓得很緊，他掙出一隻胳膊，想要坐起來時被木村按住一邊肩膀推回床上：  
“你突然暈倒了。”他說，拿過床頭櫃上放著的矮個兒玻璃酒杯，威士卡裝了一指深。中居眨眨眼睛，把自己的肩膀從木村手底下掙扎出來，一把掀開被子，“我不喝，”他聲音太啞，臉頰蒼白成一張紙，“好熱，去把空調溫度調低點兒。”  
木村放下酒，拎起被子的兩角，像撲一隻試圖逃跑的貓咪一樣把中居兜進被子再按回床鋪。被捉住的死神在被子裡掙扎了幾下，罵人的聲音都悶悶的。  
事實是貓從來都不好抓。趁木村只顧著按住前面的被角時，中居快速在被子裡打個滾調整方向，開始從另一端往外爬。床墊很舊，在中居的動作下發出吱吱嘎嘎的聲音，像誰不肯甘休反復催促的資訊，粗糲地摩擦人的神經，於是木村翻身上床，拿身體和腿用力壓住對方的下半身。中居才剛爬出半個身體，剛感覺到尾骨下方傳遞上去的壓力，就被拽著肩膀強迫翻了個身。  
於是他躺在木村撐著床墊的兩隻胳膊中間，為被子和男人的肢體禁錮住動彈不得，木村低頭看著他。兩人挨得很近，中居能清楚地看到對方脖子處皮膚透出血管，中間分明流動灼灼烈火。  
中居緊張地舔舔嘴唇，突然覺得胸口發冷。他努力低頭瞄了一眼，顧不上還壓在自己身上的木村，大喊大叫起來：  
“操，我的衣服！”  
他用力把木村從自己身上掀下去，甚至來不及悼念第二顆紐扣。那件白襯衫領口被扯得有點兒脫線，上半部分的紐扣全軍覆沒，中居赤著腳就要下床，一邊咬牙切齒地瞪站在床邊若有所思的木村拓哉。  
“我們做了。”第二顆紐扣謀殺事件的犯人突然出聲，中居找紐扣的動作隨之一頓，他動作僵硬地回頭去看木村，臉頰變成另一種紅色，“什麼？”  
“做了，”木村拿下巴指指垃圾桶，“不信的話，你現在去看看還能找到套。”  
中居露出一副在外帶中國菜裡嚼到一大口花椒的表情，他愁眉苦臉地坐在地上，眼神鬼鬼祟祟地往垃圾桶那邊瞟，一副想去找又不想去找的糾結模樣。  
“你到底怎麼了，”木村皺著眉，蹲下來看中居，“突然暈倒，身體冷得像死人一樣，現在還失憶，你得了什麼絕症嗎？”  
他的眼神在兩人之間來回跳躍了幾個回合，五官的邊緣粉刷上一層生動的憤怒。中居一把揪住木村的領子把他拉近，捏緊的拳頭卻沒有很快地落下來。在這段緩衝的時間裡，木村握住對方的手腕用力握緊，以至於能摸到中居的脈搏，“你怎麼了，你能不能告訴我？”他問得很誠懇，聲音竟然有點顫抖，“是詛咒嗎，還是什麼毒藥，能不能告訴我？”  
中居楞了會兒，鬆開了手。他用力把身體摔到床邊，動作粗暴地把自己的劉海全部捋上去，“可以說是病，”他低著頭用力咬下嘴唇，空調仿佛失去作用，房間裡潮熱得讓人失去反應，“我會失去……記憶。最近的也好以前的也好，仿佛它們就是在我腦袋裡待不住。”中居爬起來，去外套裡掏煙盒，抽出一支扔在木村面前，“松本桑給我找了藥，我覺得做成煙比較好。現在只要我不睡覺就不會失去記憶。”他再拿一支點燃，卻沒有吸，透過徐徐升騰起的灰色煙霧，中居還能看得清木村的眼睛。  
他不說話了，坐在地板上一臉平靜地和中居對視。窗戶是開著的，能看到馬路的對面種的高大樹木，月光很明亮，不辨品種的喬木在路面投下樹影，從馬路的這一邊抵達那一邊。木村突然從地上跳起來，大跨兩步捧住中居的臉吻他。他手指間的煙掉在地上，不一會兒就熄滅了。當這個吻變得熱烈起來時，那雙眼睛卻還沒有從中居的視網膜裡熄滅，像一團不明去路的火，燒向一切毀滅一切，落下一團徒然的灰燼。


	8. 07

木村的吻很燙。  
先是不知輕重地吮吸下唇，扣在下巴上的手指用力強迫他張嘴。節奏突然又緩慢下來，木村耐著性子舔中居的唇角，舌尖趁機不講道理地攪進去。月光在他背後亮成一泓沸水，耍流氓的鬼魂發梢被月色暈染成毛茸茸的棕色，閉著眼睛的模樣看起來竟該死地純情。  
也許正因為如此，中居才半天都想不起反抗，他懵懵懂懂地被推著後退，腿狠狠撞上床沿才稍微認清自己的處境。這時木村勉強放過中居的嘴唇，側頭去啃咬他的喉結，從中居口中逼出近乎哭泣的呻吟。  
被揉得皺巴巴的白襯衫還掛在中居身上，最下邊的扣子搖搖欲墜。木村伸出手，那顆扣子硌在他手心裡，隔著幾層布料一起往下方施加壓力。中居凝滯起來的吸氣聲像個信號，於是木村把另一隻手探到對方身後，手指隔著西服褲陷進中居的臀縫。  
“夠了。”中居的聲音啞得厲害，卻慌慌忙忙地不知道應先去阻止木村的哪只手，眼角憋得亮晶晶紅通通，過早就鐫刻上去的眼紋末端卻往上揚，像在引誘著誰送上一個吻。  
於是木村照做。  
他扣住中居的膝彎把人摔到床上，手指卡進對方的鎖骨，再把中居吃痛的哼聲全數吞進肚裡。像厚重的書本被掀開沉重書皮，在風裡不受控制般嘩嘩翻頁，風是苦的，像煙草和威士卡混合，在人舌尖上暈開割捨不掉的鹹鹹的苦味。  
木村撫摸中居身體的方式像個老手，也像個新手，他的嘴唇胡亂地從中居赤裸的鎖骨蹭下去，一路顫抖著試圖用嘴唇、舌頭和手指取得勝利。鬼魂接吻和愛撫時半閉著眼睛，仿佛那樣就能從所有無法收拾的情感面前逃開，從硝煙四起的戰爭面前逃開。  
而事到如今已經很難再說得清，究竟是誰的戰爭，毀掉的又是誰的生活。  
“……你忘記了多少？”木村突然出聲，他明明與對方唇齒相抵，卻咬牙切齒得近乎想要把中居撕咬得皮開肉綻。他的記憶裡中居的影子從未清晰，十年太長，很多人像流水在他生命裡留下濕痕，再靜謐無聲地流走，但中居不一樣，他是一個圈，兜兜轉轉不論好壞，一切都會再回到原點。木村理應為此次所謂的久別重逢而感到高興，但待在中居身邊的每一秒，都比之前空空思念的幾千個日日夜夜還讓他心痛。木村想起很久前他做過的一個夢，他看見中居漸行漸遠的背影，他拼命喊中居的名字，拼命去追，風刮得臉生疼。但他就是追不上仿佛近在咫尺的那個人，只能眼睜睜看著他一頭紮進亮得扎眼的白光裡再被淹沒，然後就消失在他面前，從頭至尾都沒有回過頭：“你還記得多少？”木村狠狠咬下去，聲音含混不清。  
中居的身體顫抖起來，卻一言不發，沉默著去推木村的肩膀，男人濕漉漉的話語和濕漉漉的吐息讓他頭皮發麻，腰腿發軟。那麼燙的嘴唇，那麼燙的舌頭，那麼燙的手指，中居招架不來，二十年前不行，現在也一樣。  
木村沒意識到中居的反抗似的，伸手去解他的皮帶。灰黑色火焰從鬼魂身後延伸出來，盡職盡責地壓住中居掙扎的身體，木村彎下腰，幾乎是虔誠地再給他一個吻，仿佛這樣就能堵住所有的怒吼和謾駡。燈光下他的眼神濕潤透光，卻沒有淚水：  
“你怎麼能忘記呢，他們怎麼能讓你忘記呢？那麼多重要的事情，那麼多不能忘記的事情……他們怎麼敢這麼做？你怎麼能讓他們這麼做？”  
中居憋紅一張臉，奮力掙開被禁錮的右手，咬著牙揚手給了他一拳。拳頭落在肩膀上，並不很重。木村伏低的脊背僵住，抬起頭來看他。那雙眼睛因酒精和情欲而發紅，目光幾乎要把他的臉燒出一個洞來，中居發覺自己很久沒這樣認真地看木村的眼睛，眼前鬼魂的目光悲傷疲倦，看不出有任何的抗爭，如是說，幫幫我，安慰我，撒謊也好，請抱住我吧。  
一直都是這樣的，中居想，木村永遠提出的都是他無法回答的問題，二十年前他請求第二個吻，十年前他請求一個家，現在他請求一個繾綣纏綿的虛假懷抱。這些東西中居都給不了。  
於是他說不。  
“不，”中居說，“忘卻不是什麼壞事，就像變老一樣。”  
火焰慢慢退去，中居爬起來，轉身拿背對著木村，“有些東西，忘記了說不定更好。”  
再轉頭時木村已經消失了，房間裡沒留下任何他存在過的痕跡，仿佛從一開始就只有中居一個人。  
他泄出一口氣，脫力般摔進柔軟的褥子裡，沒勞煩整理自己滿身的吻痕咬痕和仍舊不穩的氣息，中居只卷起被子把自己蒙頭裹進去，側躺著蜷成一團，伸手去床頭摸索頂燈開關。月亮漸漸黯淡下去，天色將亮未亮，呈出蒼白的灰色，海鳥白色的翅膀看起來也是灰色，飛過去時叫聲粗糲得磨耳。  
他和木村究竟算什麼呢，中居在閉上眼之前依然在想。只是相遇都如此坎坷，共處時剮在心口的疼痛更甚，但中居不習慣歸罪於具體的哪一方，誰都沒有錯，只是世界的規則就是往往事與願違，所有這些可能只不過是記憶罷了，他想，終於找到了開關，再按下去。  
只不過他現在連記憶都快沒有了。  
多虧被子和黑下去的房間，中居得以藏起已經落下的眼淚。


	9. 10

夏天到了。  
整個世界都熱氣騰騰，風裡同時裹挾著年輕人的推推搡搡和有氣無力，窗腳漏進無孔不入的日光，把木質課桌都烤出股甜甜焦香。熱度黏膩，把骨頭都攥得咯咯作響，每個人的夢裡都填滿了加冰塊的啤酒、烤串和調味正好的毛豆。  
“中居，起來回答一下這個問題！”老師氣得顧不上扶掉到鼻尖的眼鏡，把課本砰地摔到桌面上，被點到名字的男孩艱難地挑起半拉眼皮站起來，仿佛還在咀嚼他想像中噴香多汁的牛肉，“老師對不起，我不知道。”  
“像你這樣的‘先天鈍感’才更應該好好聽這門課！”老師氣急敗壞地扔出粉筆頭，中居不置可否地歪歪腦袋，讓粉筆打在黑色校服的肩部，留下一個扎眼的白點子。  
中居終於獲准回去時太陽已經西斜，校園裡幾乎只剩下樹，它們的影子拉的長長的擠滿地面。木村蹲在花壇前，手掌伸在僅剩的陽光底下，在地面上做出一隻畸形的鴿子。  
中居走過去，拿小腿去踢他的屁股，“不是讓你先回去嗎？”  
“隔壁班的水野在校門口堵我，我躲她來著。”  
“不要用躲這個字吧，人家明明是想和你表白。”中居扭著兩腿踩了個內八，一隻手翹起蘭花指揉搓著不存在的裙擺：“木村學長，請和我交往！”  
“別傻了，我不會跟把校服改成高腰褲的女孩交往的。”木村站起來，瞄準中居肩膀上的白印子來了一下，“走了。”

夏島的空氣黏膩得墜在腳跟上，每邁出一步都能把人絆個跟頭，水果熟爛的氣息和花香在金色的空氣裡纏綿。中居倚在陽臺邊上，正準備點今天的第六支煙。路上穿花裙子的小女孩吮著彩色冰棒，笑著往這邊揮手，他手指一卷把煙藏進手心裡，微笑著點點頭。  
木村離開後中居連夜退掉了原來的旅館，在海島另一頭找了家民宿。房主是個和善熱心的日籍老太太，會做熏得很美味的海魚和醃菜。  
中居忍住讓自己沒有抽第七支，從茶桌上裝得滿當當的糖果籃裡挑出顆包裝紙上畫著檸檬圖案的塞進嘴裡，糖果酸得發苦，中居皺起眉頭卻沒有吐掉，拿舌尖把糖在口腔裡轉來轉去。  
松本桑寄來的新藥比之前的有效果，只用了兩天，記憶不穩定的情況就已經有相當大的改善。中居不想這麼快對新藥也產生抗藥性。他把糖塊咬得喀嚓作響，溜達到廚房裡去，冰箱上夾著便條，房東太太的日文寫得不甚熟練，字跡歪歪扭扭地交代中居閑下來時去超市買一點兒雞蛋。  
真正出門時已經傍晚，街道被陽光染成炫目的金黃色。街道兩邊開著的不知名的花被海風吹著成群結隊地下墜，看起來甚至有點慘烈。中居抽了抽鼻子，在過於濃郁的花香裡幾乎失去嗅覺。從超市出來他繞了兩步路，經過一個小小的噴泉廣場，噴泉一年四季地乾涸，髒兮兮瓷磚上散落著鏽綠的錢幣。年輕人抱著手鼓和吉他吵吵鬧鬧地唱歌，唱得興起就流著汗吻到一起。旁邊小販推著小車賣檸檬水，每一杯裡都放了幾大勺白砂糖。中居拎著雞蛋站在旁邊拿腳尖打拍子，糖在他舌尖化沒了，留下一股淡淡的甜味。太陽又往海面下沉了幾分，小販的檸檬水還沒賣完，樂隊和觀眾都散得三三兩兩，腋下夾著樂器的年輕人啃著從觀眾人群中接到的水果，被陽光豢養得汁水豐沛，三兩成群勾肩搭背地鑽進小酒館裡。  
中居趿拉著拖鞋開始往回走。回程中花香好像不再那麼濃豔，空氣變得潮濕，海的鹹味擦著人的喉嚨。中居終究還是點起第七根煙，就著風長長地舒了口氣。  
一個人的生活節奏過於緩慢，他幾乎就任由自己沉浸入周邊半夢半醒般的夏日幻覺，仿佛全世界別的地方都感受不到這麼美好的午後。夏天的白晝長得幾乎永無止境，甜膩的空氣和煙霧廝混在一起，質疑即將降臨夜晚的真實性。檸檬糖的味道消散了又捲土重來，檸檬、煙草和海的味道混在一起撞進他腦子裡，讓中居猛然想起木村。他不知道那位任性的鬼怪大人去了哪兒，但按照計畫，接下來的事情顯然一個人解決會更好。有些人長年累月地待在身邊，連缺點也無一不知，很多事情只要有他在就肯定受限制。十年過去，再親密的人也多少變得生疏，他不喜歡在戰爭中憑空多出一個弱點，刀尖有時竟不是沖著自己，可能深深割在另一個人身體上。  
中居端詳著手指間吸了大半支的煙，低頭從兜裡掏可擕式煙灰缸。之前那個吃冰棒的小姑娘站在他跟前，咧著一口森森的白牙朝他微笑。  
這可有點兒不妙。  
他還來不及做出任何反應就被撲倒在地上，和他緊貼著的身體緊繃而熾熱，散發著檸檬、煙草和海的苦澀香味，但很快又被濃烈的鐵銹味掩過去，他身上滴下來的血在中居的襯衫上暈成大片紅色的雲，那半支煙從中居手上掉下去，在他的第三和第四顆扣子之間燒出一個圓圓的洞。  
“你還真是忘了不少，”木村還穿著離開時那套偷來的西裝，鬍子亂七八糟的，他顫抖著把自己撐起來一點，兩隻胳膊都在發抖，胸口被捅穿了一個大洞，“快想起來啊，不然你就要和我一起死了。”

“你今天怎麼被留堂這麼久啊？”  
“上課睡覺被捉住了唄。”  
“你又不是第一次上課睡覺。”  
“……是林老頭子的《死神發展史》啦。”  
“那你真的是活該啊。”  
“我本來就對這些東西沒多大興趣嘛……”  
中居把書包扔到路邊，從草叢裡撿起一把石塊用力摔進湖裡，然後再蹲下，留給木村一個悶悶不樂的背影，“老頭子從來都看不慣我待在機動班裡啦，還不是因為我是什麼‘天生鈍感’，他覺得我只能幹後勤，”中居回頭瞟了一眼木村，“我又不像你這樣能一眼分辨出高級厲鬼和普通遊魂，我連最基礎的人和鬼都分不清啊。”  
“這樣很好嗎？”木村沒頭沒腦地問了一句。  
“說不準好或者不好，”中居笑了一下，盯著遠處不斷沉下去的太陽，“他們都說‘天生鈍感’的人做不了死神，可是我就是想做給他們看一看啊。像木村可以靠用眼睛看的，我也有自己的辦法，大不了就是麻煩一點。”  
“能分辨高級厲鬼和普通遊魂也沒什麼用，”木村說，“一樣要‘處理’掉。”  
“是不一樣的吧，”中居扭頭去看他，“遊魂可沒殺過人類喔。”  
“橫豎都是鬼，”木村聽起來斬釘截鐵，“死神的使命就是把它們清除掉。”  
“這樣總感覺有點不公平，”中居又把頭轉回去，他像是困了，聲音模糊柔軟得像塊棉花糖，“因為大家從一開始就已經被決定好是什麼了，是活著的人也好，是死去的鬼也好，是天賦異稟的死神也好，是‘天生鈍感’的死神也好，都過得不輕鬆，”他指指木村，又指指自己，笑得沒心沒肺的，“其實大家都只是想給自己找一個能讓自己接受的，存在於世的理由吧。”  
粼粼水光錯落出有致的光影投在中居臉上，從木村的角度看去，他的背後就是將落未落的太陽，這讓木村突然開始害怕，怕不斷被湖水淹沒的陽光把中居也一起帶走，怕所有吻和告白都不夠，像不自量力的小美人魚變成泡沫在水面散盡。年輕人不可探知的心像夏天豔陽裡即將融化的冰，會被拒絕麼，被拒絕了也情有可原。喜歡在此時太輕浮，扔下了也就融化了，冰塊融成水再並進江河大海，沒有任何影響，什麼東西都不會改變，像童話故事的破滅。  
但事實是世界上沒那麼多“我沒了他是不行的”，誰都明白，哪裡有什麼至死不渝和不可或缺，太陽會落下，海洋不會枯竭，夕陽永遠是火燒一樣的紅，冰永遠冷。


	10. 11

把這玩意兒稱之為“鬼”實在有些牽強，更合適的稱謂可能是“怪物”。  
先前一臉乖巧笑得人畜無害的小女孩早已脫去那身迷惑人的皮囊，變成一隻面貌猙獰的大鳥，翅膀頂端也生著利爪，羽毛像在墨汁裡頭浸過，卻反不出一丁點兒亮。大鳥扇著翅膀在半空中盤旋，不時張口吐出岩漿般粘稠的慘綠色火球，路面被炸得一塌糊塗，它的獵物卻仿佛憑空消失了。  
大鳥似乎在天上轉得不耐煩了，收起翅膀徐徐落到地上。長翅膀的東西終究不大習慣在地面上行走，或許也因為滿地都是它自己炸出來的砂土碎石，大鳥轉了沒兩步就覺得爪子底下紮得難受，踩著針尖似地疼，它不滿地發出聲嘶啞的吼叫，拍拍翅膀，打算回到制高點去繼續搜尋它那兩隻狡猾的獵物。  
但它卻沒能飛起來。  
大鳥的兩隻爪子仿佛被什麼牢牢束縛在了地面上，光展開翅膀所提供的那點微不足道的浮力就已經讓它感到整個身體要被活活撕裂，它越是想飛走，就被拉扯得越疼。那大鳥仿佛很快認清了自己的處境，乖乖收起翅膀不再掙扎，它仰頭嘶吼一聲，下了很大決心似的，狠狠啄向自己的左腳。  
它竟生生啄斷了自己一隻腳，歪歪斜斜支起一邊翅膀以掌握平衡。傷口處流出的血是黑色的，那只斷足周圍的地面吱吱作響地被腐蝕出一個小坑，這時它感覺到另一隻爪子的束縛感顯然弱了很多，大鳥發出驚喜又憤恨的尖叫，用力撲騰著翅膀，眼看著就要飛起來了。  
“蠢鴿子，看這邊！”  
聲音在前方響起，大鳥本能地抬頭張嘴，吐出一個大火球，這時它腳下的束縛突然一松，那漆黑的龐大軀體刹不住車飛速升空，左眼狠狠撞上什麼東西，隨即破碎在它臉上，黏糊糊地流了滿頭滿嘴。大鳥尖叫著狂甩腦袋，右眼對上一個黑洞洞的槍口：  
“我說啊，”那聲音輕輕的，“你還是下地獄去吧。”  
這一槍叫它疼得夠嗆，但區區一顆銀子彈還要不了它的命。被奪去視野的大鳥瘋了一樣嘶吼起來，聲音慘厲厲的，剮進人的耳朵裡。它抬起腦袋，朝著血腥味最重的位置俯衝下去，喉嚨下湧動起綠色的火光。  
當它被自己吐出的火球當胸貫穿時，被雞蛋砸中的左眼才勉強恢復清明，大鳥踉蹌著撲倒在地上，正醞釀著的另一口火球硬生生炸開在嗓子眼兒裡，它的大腦袋軟綿綿地耷拉下去，那死神就站在它的身後，拿槍的手抖個不停。他滿身滿臉都是血，襯得一張臉慘白如紙，白得叫人能看見皮膚底下的血管。  
中居慢慢走上前去，蹲下，槍口抵著大鳥的頭顱連開了四五槍，隨後又對準那鼓凸著的眼睛用力踩了好幾腳，確定它死透了才把槍收好，終於長出一口氣來。  
中居身後的空氣扭曲了一下，憑空出現幾道裂紋，像被打碎的鏡子，嘩啦啦散了一地。胸口被開了個大洞的鬼怪正躺在那裡。累得近乎脫力的死神打了個有氣無力的響指，街道中間憑空出現一個坑，像張大嘴把鳥屍吞進去。路面很快恢復了平整，仿佛一切都沒有發生過。  
中居走過去把躺著的人架起來。木村的頭軟軟地歪在他肩頸處，比死神稍長的身量委委屈屈地彎著，又不知道在鬧哪門子的脾氣，執拗著不肯把自身都支撐不起的體重分擔到旁人身上。  
中居咬著牙，伸手去攬木村的肩膀，動作小心翼翼的，生怕牽動他背後的傷口——不用看也知道那傷口有多可怖，他感覺自己甚至摸到了對方破碎的骨骼和內臟——血似乎還在流，把中居的衣服染成深深淺淺的紅色。  
“我沒事，你鬆開……不愧是中居正廣，一般人想不出把鏡陣和傳送陣疊加來用，你大概是史上第一號用雞蛋黃來畫陣的死神……”木村聽起來氣若遊絲的，聲音裡卻還浮著笑意，他冷冰冰的手指抓住中居的手腕，竟想把他往外推。  
“沒事個屁，我都摸到你的脊椎骨了，給我老實別動。”中居罵著，正準備往前走，膝蓋卻突然一軟，他本能伸手去摟木村的腰把人往懷裡帶，兩人險些一團滾進草叢裡去。  
中居摟著木村好容易站定，眼前一陣陣發黑。佈陣本就耗費心神，那只鳥自斷一腳的做法又遠超他的計算之外。他本可以更冷靜更輕鬆地解決掉那只算不上高階的魔物，但木村流了太多的血——  
仿佛整個視野都被那些血染得猩紅，死寂多年的心為此突然洶湧澎湃地沸騰，有股說不清道不明的酸澀混著疼痛肆虐，突然恨，突然茫然，突然恐懼，突然膽戰心驚。  
明明想要離這個人遠遠的，靠近一尺就覺得心尖上灼灼地疼，對視都覺得辛苦，像主動拿把刀子在身上一下一下割，粗鹽揉進傷口裡，張嘴也喊不出疼。就好像命中註定他們要彼此折磨，像一個漆黑的莫比烏斯環，兩人在起點鬆開牽在一起的手各自前進，結果最後又繞回了最初的地獄，兩隻手已經蛻盡了血肉，仍白骨蒼蒼地握在一起。  
木村楞了一會兒，輕輕地把中居回抱住，給貓咪順毛似的有一下沒一下地拍著對方的背。中居閉著眼沒動彈，好像已經筋疲力盡，只是眉頭依舊緊緊皺著，在那裡留下一道深深的線，木村抬起手，指尖涼涼地按在那道深刻的紋路上。  
“別這樣，”他歎著氣說，“你別用這種眼神看著我。”  
“誰看你了，你出現幻覺了嗎？”中居回答得咬牙切齒的。  
“我知道的，你別不承認……你那會兒擅自消失了，躲起來整整十年，一句解釋的話也不聽我說。我都不知道，你的心怎麼那麼狠，那麼不講道理。”木村緊緊抱住中居，一時間忘卻了所有傷痛似的。街道空無一人，花瓣被風卷起飛在半空裡。仿佛只有這樣兩人都傷痕累累地靠在一起的時候，他們之間才終於休止那無窮無盡的戰火，得到一時片刻的寧靜。兩人動也捨不得動一下，時間拉長，空間做舊，仿佛只需要站在那裡就能目睹到生命的盡頭。風或許替他們說了一切未曾說出口的表白，一切都太美了，木村破破爛爛滿是血跡的西服和亂七八糟的頭髮在過於華麗的晚霞中看起來也是金色的，剛才那只嘶吼著噴火球的大鳥、鮮血和傷口——一切都恍若只是一個糟糕的噩夢。木村捧著中居的臉，拿自己的額頭去觸碰他的，聲音被風和花香攪得近不可聞：  
“後來我意識到，再也見不到你這件事會讓我很難過，這十年來我真的很想念你，我必須把你找回來。”  
中居終於睜開眼睛，抬手在木村毫無血色的臉上輕輕蹭了一下，想擦掉他臉上的血跡似的，他舔舔嘴唇，像是在心中把接下來的話反復提起，又反復咽下，來回好幾次。木村拓哉，你怎麼能這樣？中居想問，但問不出口。  
一直以來，他胸口似乎有個堅硬的殼，平時把自己壓抑著的，不肯正視的東西一股腦地鎖在裡面，仿佛眼不見便心不煩，等到某一個可能永遠不會到來的日子裡，心情終於得以平復，所有細枝末節都妥帖地被安排和解決，再拿到日光下，用故作輕鬆的語氣講述這已經過去的故事。沒想到猝不及防地被個和他幾乎糾纏了一輩子的鬼扯出來，狼藉地扔了一地逼他看，胸中一直存在的巨大血色空洞被這人拿自己的血肉補上，曾以為堅不可摧的外殼舉手投降，毫無骨氣地為那個人融化了。  
“我本來想過和你徹底撇清關係，忘掉你，恨你——可是你那一槍打得我好疼，疼得我用了十年都忘不掉。”木村聲音輕輕的，帶著經歷暴風雨洗禮過後的平靜。  
聽完木村難得的真情告白後中居的表情卻突兀地凝重起來，他靈巧地掙開木村的懷抱，後退了兩步，皺著眉頭開口：“你……”  
木村心頭升起一股無名火，認為對方一件不落地把做過的虧心事兒全忘了個乾淨，便不由分說地拉住中居的手貼到自己的胸口，靠近鎖骨的地方有塊猙獰的傷疤，像蟄伏在他身上的星星。  
“這是我幹的？”中居突然拋出個沒頭沒腦的問題，他微微抬頭看著木村，聲音壓得極低，“我親手開的槍？”  
“除了你還有誰，我……”木村剛拉高了聲調準備發火，話說到一半卻硬生生停住，他看向中居，一臉難以置信地吞咽了一下，“……這不能。”  
中居咬著下嘴唇，只搖了搖頭。他趁木村還在臉色發青地思考兩人莫名其妙對話背後的深意而回不過神來時，一把攬過對方的腰，逼迫倔脾氣的鬼怪把大半個身體的重量都交付到自己身上，“現在先別想那麼多，”中居說，語調竟有些輕快，“很晚了，房東太太還在等我買雞蛋回去。”  
“你不是想拉著一個胸口破了個洞的重傷病員去市場買雞蛋吧？”  
“要不是為了救你我也不用跑兩趟。”  
“我是為了救哪個連鬼和人都分不清的死神才受了這麼重的傷的？”  
“你剛剛嘮叨了那麼久，這不是挺有精神的？”  
“你這人有沒有良心啊……”  
“明天早餐拜託房東太太做玉子燒吧，還要燒青花魚。”  
“米飯上要放納豆。”  
“那種事情你自己去跟房東太太說啦——”


End file.
